Verrat
by Anderegwen
Summary: Harry und Hermine tun etwas, was sie besser nicht hätten tun sollen… Mist, ich weiß nicht, lest doch selbst! Ficlet! R&R!


Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören einer gewissen Engländerin, die jüngst die reichste Frau GB geworden ist und ich verdiene damit also keinen Cent… 

Das übliche eben…^^ 

Beta-Leser: Dimfalathiel 

Widmung: Für K., die keine Slash-Stories mag! 

**_Achtung:_** Das ist eine Kurzgeschichte! Keine Fortsetzung! 

An dieser Stelle werden vielleicht weitere Kurzgeschichten folgen, in mehr oder weniger großen Abständen. Wie ich Lust habe… 

Eine kleine feine Story, die ich vor Ewigkeiten mal geschrieben habe… 

Seht mal rein!!^^ 

Verrat 

Sie hatten mit einander geschlafen, gemeinsam Verrat an der Freundschaft begangen. 

Harry hatte mit der Freundin seines besten Freundes geschlafen und Hermine war mit dem besten Freund ihres Freundes fremdgegangen. Verschwitzt lagen sie neben einander in ein Laken gewickelt und beide wussten, was sie getan hatten. 

Harry drehte sich, so dass er Hermines Gesicht sehen konnte. Er lächelte und flüsterte: „Du bist schön!" 

„Harry, bitte. Weißt du, was du da sagst?" 

„Nein, ich bin betrunken." Er grinste. Doch Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. 

„Weißt du, was wir hier machen? Weißt du, was wir getan haben?" 

„Sex?" 

„Harry! Ich meins ernst. Was habe ich mir bloß gedacht? Wie konnte ich ihm das nur antun?" 

„Er muss es doch nicht erfahren. Es war nur Sex. Nur Sex…" 

„Ich liebe ihn. Warum haben wir das getan?" 

„Alkohol, romantische Stimmung, Hormonchaos…Es ist einfach passiert, daran kann man nichts ändern. Und es war einfach geil, oder?" 

„Es war der beste Sex, den ich je hatte..." Hermine seufzte. „Ich hätte mich nicht darauf einlassen sollen, Harry. Wenn er das erfährt, bricht ihm das das Herz. Du bist sein bester Freund." 

„Scheiße!!" Harry blickte sie an, als hätte er eben erst verstanden, was vor sich ging. 

„Hermine, er darf es auf keinen Fall mitkriegen, niemals. Es war einmalig, so was kommt nie wieder vor. Man sagt doch: Ein Mal ist kein Mal!" Wieder versuchte er zu lachen, doch es wurde nur ein gequältes Grinsen. 

Hermine schluchzte immer noch, als sie sich anzog. Harry blieb etwas verloren im Bett sitzen und klammerte sich an die Bettdecke. Hermine warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. 

„In drei Tagen sind die Weihnachtsferien zu Ende, dann kommt Ron zurück…" 

„Du darfst es ihm nicht sagen, Hermine. Das kannst du ihm nicht antun." 

Hermine sah so hilflos und verzweifelt aus, wie sie da stand und am ganzen Leib zitterte, dass Harry aufstand und sie in den Arm nahm. 

„Ich liebe ihn doch so sehr. Ich werde ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehn können, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Harry…" 

„Ich auch nicht. Aber es ist passiert und jetzt müssen wir das Beste aus der Situation machen. Und jetzt gehst du besser, bevor uns noch jemand sieht…" 

Hermine nickte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Schnell huschte sie aus der Tür und verschwand im Mädchenschlafsaal. 

Ron kam aus den Ferien und seine beiden Freunde gaben sich alle Mühe sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Und er bemerkte nichts. 

Bis Harry beim Frühstück eine Eule bekam. 

Harry! 

Ich muss unbedingt mit dir sprechen! 

Triff mich bitte vor Snapes Kerkern. 

Es ist wichtig. 

H. 

Das Pergament war schlecht lesbar, Tränen hatten die Tinte verwischt. 

„Was´n los? Von wem ist das denn? Du bist so blass geworden." Ron sah ihn fragend an. 

Harry schüttelte bloß den Kopf und stand auf. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. An den Kerkern angekommen, trat Hermine ihm entgegen. 

„Wie konnten wir ihm das nur antun?" 

„Er hat doch nichts bemerkt. Es war einmalig. Ein Mal ist kein Mal." Wieder ein gequältes Lächeln. 

„Das ist es nicht. Viel schlimmer…Ich bin…Ich bin schwanger!" 

Harry hatte mit der Freundin seines besten Freundes geschlafen und Hermine war mit dem besten Freund ihres Freundes fremdgegangen. 

Sie hatten mit einander geschlafen, gemeinsam Verrat an der Freundschaft begangen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Schreibt mir ne Review, ja?! 

*wink* 


End file.
